I'll be the one to build you up
by LauraBx
Summary: Set during season 5. Can an "accident" reignite feelings that never really went away?
1. Chapter 1

Even though she was engaged to someone else, as soon as she received the phone call she thought the worst. What had actually happened? Was he alive? She knew she had to rush to his side immediately, no matter how much pain, suffering and aguish they had caused each other a part of her still loved him.

She rushed into the hospital unable to comprehend what was happening or what she was about to find, her brain was filled with more and more scenarios as the wait continued. As she got to the desk and announced his name, it was just as hard to say it as it was for her to swallow. Could this really be happening, maybe they made a mistake and it isn't him? Please let it not be him she was thinking to herself. The nurse walked her to his room, with each step her heart was racing, pounding. She was petrified as to what she was about to walk in and see, she took a deep breath and entered the room.

There he was lying there motionless, hooked up to so many machines .She instantly felt sick, she couldn't feel her legs underneath her and collapsed on a chair by his side. Just looking at the state of his beautiful face, he had tubes coming from everywhere and it broke her heart. Sitting there listening to the life support machine bleeping and the state he was in, she broke down. With a knock on the door, she turned around... eyes red and puffy, trickling with tears. Thank god it was Serena.

"B, I came as soon as I heard"... she said whilst walking over to her. She put both arms around her and kissed the side of her head, looking over to Chuck she started to cry. "How the hell could anyone do this? Run him over and leave him for dead!" Serena said looking at Blair. Before Blair could even reply the Doctor walked in, "Miss Waldorf?" "Yes?" She replied. "Seeing as you were the only person listed as his next of kin, I'm here to inform you of his condition. I'm sorry we've been so long, I'm afraid it's not good news. We've stopped all the external bleeding but he's still losing a lot of blood, which means he's bleeding internally. Where sending him for a CT scan of his head and abdomen and then we will know more. It's possible that we may have to operate, I'm afraid it's likely to be a long night. I will be back as soon as I have any more news", as the doctor left Blair let out a little cry and held Chucks hand and kissed his forehead.

"He was run over?" Blair asked walking to the waiting room. "Yeah, I spoke to the nurse when I came in and asked what had happened to him. Someone heard a massive bang, turned the corner and seen Chuck lifeless on the side of the road and a car just speeding off" Serena explain. "Oh my god, someone did this on purpose?" Blair said upset while Serena nodded tearing up to. "I'm going to get us a drink and find out where my mum and Nate are ok?" Serena said. Blair just nodded, as she sat there lent forward just staring at the floor imagining all the memories of Chuck in her head, while a single tear made its way down her face and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"_Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty." _Chuck said to her after he placed the Erickson Beamon necklace onto her neck, which he had gotten for her birthday.

"_I love you too"_ Was the first time Chuck finally told her he loved her.

"_The next time you forget your Blair Waldorf, remember I'm Chuck Bass and I love you"_ Chuck reminded her that nothing was worth giving up on, not after getting someone like Chuck to finally admit his feelings towards her.

"_I meant it Blair, with all my heart"_ Was the moment they put their career choices aside and choose one another.

A tear fell from her face each time she thought of another memory she had shared with Chuck.

* * *

><p>"Serena. How's Charles, is he ok?" Lily said worryingly on the other end of the phone.<p>

"He's not good mum, where are you? You really need to be here." Serena said as she pressed the machine and ordered a hot chocolate.

"I know and we will be there soon, I won't be long I promise." As the phone cut off she stared at the machine blankly, not able to get Chuck just lying there out her head. She decided to ring Nate.

"Serena, where are you? I'm on the third floor but can't find you anywhere?" Nate said slightly out of breath.

"Your here, I'm by the drinks machine near the waiting room... I think I can see you" she said as her eyes meet Nate from across the corridor.

Running over to her, he meets her in a warm, comforting hug and kissed her. "How's Chuck?" He said whilst grabbing the hot chocolate and ordering himself a coffee.

"He's not good Nate, you should have seen him..." she said eyes filling up again.

"Come here, he's going to be fine" he said putting his arm around her "He's Chuck Bass. He's been though a lot worse than this."

Serena smiled slightly taking the hot chocolate off of Nate, he always knew what to say to comfort her. "Can you get another hot chocolate please I'm going to check on Blair." Serena said.

"Yeah course" Nate said watching her walk away. He couldn't believe it but he was in love with her all over again. Ever since they meet up in LA it felt just like it used to between them, like nothing had changed. Just thinking back to the Sheppard wedding brought a smile back to his face.

"Blair, I got a hot chocolate for you.." Serena said handing it to Blair, glancing down she didn't even know what to say to her.

"Thanks" Blair quietly muttered under her breath, not taking her eyes off the spot on the floor she had been staring intently at.

Serena sat down next to her "You know he's going to be fine. He's strong enough to overcome this, you've said it yourself"

"That was about carrying people, not about being hit by a moving vehicle" Blair snapped back.

"Doesn't mean he's not strong enough to fight this though B" She said putting her arm around her.

"I'm sorry, my heads all over the place" Blair said

"You don't need to apologise.." Serena said resting Blair's head on her shoulder, and moving parts of her hair back from her face. Nate walked over, handing Serena her drink. Sitting opposite them, he took a sip of his coffee hoping he was right and Chuck would be able to pull some reason it felt right as they just sat there in silence with their own thoughts, until Lily, Rufus and Dan arrived.

Lily came rushing over first greeting everyone "Serena, any news on Charles?"

"No, last we heard was they were taking him for a CT scan. We have to wait longer before we hear any more news." Serena replied

"What happened exactly?" Dan asked taking a seat next to Nate.

"Someone ran him over with their car and just drove off leaving him for dead. We don't really know much else apart from that right now" Serena replied. Lily sat down next to Rufus, not sure what else to say.

The Doctor walked across to them all Blair standing up immediately "How's he doing?"

"Well the CT scan of his brain was clear, but the abdominal scan revealed a rupture of the spleen. That's the source of the bleeding." "Will he be ok?" Lily asked "We found the bleed quickly, that's in his favour but hopefully we can stop further blood loss. Though we may have to remove his spleen, but right now our main concern is to stop the bleed as soon as possible"

"Will you let us know of any more news?" Blair asked.

"Yes of course" the doctor replied walking off. They all just stood there looking at each other for a moment not sure what to say.

"Well at least they know what they're dealing with now." Nate said taking a seat.

"What do you say we go get a cup of coffee?" Rufus said to lily as they both walked off together.

**A few hours had passed and there was still no news.**

"How much longer can it be?" Nate asked.

"Not long.." Serena replied motioning to the doctor walking over, everyone glad to hear something at last.

"How is he?" Lily asked.

"Out of theatre, we have managed to stop the bleeding and save his spleen"

"Oh my god, thank you so much doctor" Blair let out completely relieved at the good news.

"Told you he was a fighter" Nate said quietly into Serena's ear.

"When can we see him? Blair asked.

"He's been moved into intensive care but I'm afraid there has been an additional complication"

"I don't understand, you said if you could stop the bleeding then he would be alright?" Serena said as her smile faded.

"I said he would be out of immediate danger, Chuck should have come around by now from the anaesthetic but he hasn't."

"He's going to be alright though?" Serena said worryingly

"Well because of the severity of the situation, Mr Bass had to go straight down to surgery while still unconscious. That means it's impossible when to predict how easily he will emerge from the anaesthetic. Especially as he has received quiet a lot of head trauma"

"Does this mean that he might never wake up?" Blair said holding back the tears.

"I'm afraid that is a possibility, we tried to let him breathe on his own but he was unable to breathe without assistance. We have placed him back on life support." "So you mean Charles is in a coma?" Lily asked with a terrified look as the doctor just nodded.

"Well there's got to be something else you can do?" Rufus asked.

"Well we will try removing the tube again tomorrow and the intervals afterwards. I must stress than he can come around at anytime. If he does we will have to assess brain function."

"But you did a scan and said it was clear?" Serena said as a tear fell from her face.

"With a situation like this that doesn't entirely preclude neurological damage."

"Can't believe I'm hearing this, so if where lucky he might wake up and if he does he could be brain damaged?" Blair said collapsing on the seat behind her as each tear fell along the same path as the one before it.

"Not necessarily, I wish I could give you something more concrete. I'm sorry but all we can do is wait and hope. You should all get some sleep, we will try removing the tube again tomorrow" As the doctor walked away, they were all left upset and shocked.

"I think the doctors right, I think we should all go home get some sleep and come back tomorrow and be here for Charles" Lily said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I'll go get us some taxis" Dan said as he walked off towards the exit.

"S will you sleep in my room with me. Don't think I could bare being on my own tonight?" Blair said with tears running down her face.

"Of course, Nate can sleep in my room and we will come back tomorrow morning" She said looking over to Nate slightly and kneeling down in front of her with a sympathetic smile. "Come on lets go" Serena said as she stood up and tried pulling Blair up to her feet, helping her leave. As they stood outside in the bitter cold, Dan jumped into the first taxi with Rufus leaving Lily to hug Serena goodbye and tell her she will see them tomorrow morning. Waiting for the other one felt like a lifetime out in the bitter cold, they could see the cold as they breathed out. Thankfully it pulled up, putting Blair in first as she just slumped against the side of the taxi placing her head against the ice cold window.

As Nate cuddled up to Serena in the back, she couldn't help but ask him "Do you know who could have done this to him? Has he pissed anyone off recently?"

"No not that I know of, you know people dislike Chuck but I never thought anyone would do this to him on purpose" Nate said frowning.

"I know, whoever did this clearly doesn't know how he's been trying to change recently... He was really overcoming his demons and becoming a better person" Serena said upset, thinking it could now be all for nothing. Blair letting out a single tear, hearing what Serena had just said. She hadn't seen Chuck for weeks... Not since the last time they were together at the Bar Mitzvah, if this was it then it was probably a perfect way to end it. She couldn't help but feel there was more left to be said between them...she knew there was.

As they got up and out from the lift and went upstairs to Blair's room. Blair just walked straight over to her bed and lay there, staring out of the window at the stars. Looking over to her Serena turned to Nate moving his hair back from his eyes "I have to go, will you be alright next door on your own?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, she needs you right now. But that's one of the reasons I love you" he said as he kissed her and walked off to her room. As she watched him walk off with a flirtatious smile, she shut the door. Turning back to Blair she put the covers over her and got underneath to. Turned on her side sitting up she glanced over rubbing her arm "You ok B?"

Turning over and sitting up slightly to face her she replied still clearly upset "No... I've really messed everything up this time S. I don't know what to do, I can't lose him. I should have told you all this earlier" Blair said with a panicked tone in her voice and rubbing the tears from under her eyes.

Serena noticing Blair is being torn apart just telling her, she holds her hand. "What's wrong, you can tell me?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger ;), hopefully il be able to finish and put Chapter 3 up tomorrow and your enjoying it so far.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry. I should have told you this a lot earlier. But... I'm pregnant."

"Aw that's amazing Blair" Serena said smiling and hugging her, then remembers what she said earlier. "Wait so how come that's a bad thing? Is Louis not happy?"

"No he is... he's so happy." Blair said getting upset again "That's why I haven't told you, we promised not to tell anyone because it was so early."

"I know, so why would it be a bad thing and you might lose him?" Serena asked

"I'm not talking about Louis..." Blair replied

"Chuck?" Serena said with a slight shock in her tone as Blair nods her head. "Chucks the father?" Blair just nodding her head again, not even looking at her.

"He has no idea either does he?"

"No, he can't either S. I could lose everything if Louis found out the truth" Blair replied still upset.

"I know, but Chuck deserves to know the truth." Serena said.

"I know he does, but it's not worth risking everything when he wants me to be with Louis." Blair said turning back over to face the window. Serena didn't know what to say, she knew he had let Blair go to be happy with Louis. So Blair was right too think it to, she thought as she shuffled down a bit and tried to get some sleep. As Blair gazed out of the window, she couldn't help but wish the whole situation was different. But as much as it would be easier if it wasn't Chucks, it did give her some comfort to think there was a part of Chuck growing inside of her as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Blair jolted up suddenly, knowing exactly what this now familiar feeling every morning was. As she ran opening the door to her bathroom, she began throwing up in the toilet. Serena was stood there putting her makeup on and stopped to go comfort Blair. As Serena knelt down beside her, holding her hair back and began rubbing her back soothingly."It's okay" Serena said sympathetically. It had been years since Serena had done the same thing while Blair was trying to battle her bulimia. It was eerily familiar to them both. "Thanks S" Blair managed to mutter in between throwing up.<p>

Nate was downstairs dressed ready, trying to ring the hospital to find out any news. "It's still ringing out"

"Sure Mr Chuck ok" Dorota replied trying to reassure Nate.

"Hello, yeah I'm just ringing to inquire about Chuck Bass. It's his best friend... I'm ringing on behalf of Blair Waldorf?" Nate looked at Dorota and shrugged."They told me to wait..."

"Least they tell you something" Dorota replied.

"Yeah... same as yesterday did you say? Ok. Yeah and what time will you be doing that? Ok thanks." He hung up the phone and stood against the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. "They said they will try taking the tube out in about 2 hours, think where all going down there. To be there for when he wakes up." Nate said taking a sip of his coffee. Serena walks down the stairs and into the kitchen

"Miss Serena, you want something to eat?" Dorota asks.

"Just some toast will be fine thank you, heard any news Nate?" Serena said walking over and kissing him.

"Not really, he's still the same as yesterday. They're going to try and take the tube out again in about 2 hours. I think we should all be there for when he wakes up". Nate said.

"What if he doesn't wake up, this could go on for weeks, years even" Serena said worried.

"Must not think like that, Mr Chuck get though this" Dorota replied.

"How's Blair, is she going to come down?" Nate asked.

"She's fine, still a bit upset. She's just having a shower now so she won't be too long." Serena replied pouring a glass of orange juice and texting her mum to let her know about Chuck.

As they pulled up to the hospital and sat in the waiting room they were praying for some good news today.

Nate, Blair and Serena were the first ones there but it wasn't long till Lily, Rufus and Dan joined them. Just sitting in the waiting room again was hard enough, let alone thinking of the condition Chuck was in. "How is he?" Blair asked as the doctor walked over.

"I'm pleased to tell you we have removed the tubes and Chuck is breathing better" the doctor replied as they all let out massive sighs of relief.

"That's fantastic" Rufus said.

"But he hasn't actually come around yet, he's still unconscious" the Doctor said.

"How long will it take for him to come around, usually after removing the tubes?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to say all we can do is wait. You can all visit him now if you want?" the Doctor said as he walked off.

"Thank you Doctor" Lily replied as they all walked off towards his room. Standing outside looking though the window, Rufus, Dan and Lily could tell he was in a bad way.

"We should talk to him, the doctor said it can help sometimes" Nate said putting his arm around Serena, looking over to Blair who was sitting there holding his hand... she started to cry.

"Nate, do you want to give us a moment?"

"Yeah course" he said kissing her and leaving the room. As she watched him leave, she glanced over to Dan who was looking though the window at them. She smiled sweetly at him who was gazing right into her eyes, smiling.

She pulled a chair to sit next to Blair and put her arm around her. "Come on Blair just talk to him, it might help. Express to him what you're feeling, if it doesn't help him it might help you. I'll be sat right here for you"

Blair rubbing the tears from her face, held his hand in hers. Looking at how perfectly their hands fit with one another's she knew Serena was right, she had to do this. She glanced up into his eyes "Chuck, its Blair... There's something I never really told you, but this seems like the right time to tell you now. Last year in Paris, when I finally found out you got shot I didn't know what to do. I had tried all summer to forget about you and hate you for what you had done..." Her eyes filling up she takes a deep breath and continues. "But I couldn't, as much as I tried to push my feelings aside for you I just couldn't do it. I really did love you and a part of me still does now and always will" She said with tears rolling down hers and Serena's face. "I know we have both, hurt each other in the past. But I don't want you going anywhere, you need to be here Chuck, for me.."

"I think he's trying to open his eyes" Serena interrupted, staring at him.

"Chuck can you hear us?" Blair said, as they both sat there shocked and smiling. His eyes flickered open slightly..

"Get the doctor!" Serena shouted smiling as Nate ran off.

A few minutes later the Doctor was done.

"Nice to see you smile again" Nate said.

"Yeah and great to hear that the doctors say your brain is functioning normally" Lily said smiling

"Would be a first" Chuck muttered as a Police officer walked into the room.

"I'm Detective Bill Underwood. I know you must be feeling tired but if you could just answer a few questions?"

"Now? He's only just come around" Serena said.

"Yeah I appreciate that so I'll keep it brief" He replied.

"Go on" Chuck muttered.

"What do you remember about the accident?"

"Not a lot, I had just finished sorting some issues out at my new hotel when I stepped off the pavement and onto the road. It was clear, there weren't any vehicles in sight. Next thing I hear this car screech out of nowhere and come straight at me.

"Did you see who was driving?"

"I'm afraid not, the headlights were to bright" Chuck replied.

"Did you see the car at all?"

"It was a black GT mustang" Chuck said

"You sure about that?"

"I'm certain" Chuck muttered as he put his head to the side drained of energy.

"Ok, that's all for now. Thank you for your time." As the police man left and walked out, a man walked past him. He had messy short dark hair, wore jeans and a black top. He had a slight scar on his cheek and tattoos all down both arms. Stopping outside Chuck's room, he stared at him for a moment before leaving. Across the road from the hospital outside, he dials a number on his phone.

"He's alive, I just seen him...That wasn't part of our deal and you know it. I done exactly what you asked of me and i want my 50,000 dollars, you owe me.."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, im really glad people are enjoying the story so far. I got a few ideas of how i want this to go, be a little while longer before i reveal all.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine I'll wait. But I want my money regardless of the state he's in...I'll think about it" the guy hung up the phone slightly angry at the conversation he just had. He entered the bar opposite the hospital and ordered himself a beer.

"I'm glad you're going to be ok Charles. Sorry I'm going to have to leave, Rufus and I have an event to go to tonight that we have to prepare for." Lily said. "Thanks for being here."Chuck replied. Lily smiles and hugs him, after saying their goodbyes they both leave.

"Serena, can I have a word?" Dan whispers in her ear. They leave Chucks room, Dan looks around and they go into a spare room, shutting the door behind him. Dan turns around and gazes into Serena's eyes lovingly.

"What are you doing with Nate?" Dan asks

"Nothing...Why?" Serena replies looking back into his as he walks closer and closer to her, he holds her hands "I can't help but think there's still something between us... We've tried so long to push our feelings for each other aside but we can't. The first time we were together is still the greatest night of my life. I know you feel the same way, you said it yourself"

"But Nate's your best friend Dan" she interrupts.

"I know, but I can't help how I feel... apart of you knows I'm right" he says as he leans in and kisses her, moving his hands to her hips. Wrapping her arms around him in a close embrace, Dan moves back with her as she falls back onto the bed. Dan takes his T-Shirt off and gets stopped by Serena as he's about to lie down on the bed with her. "Dan wait, do you really want this to be the moment we get back together...right here and now? I'm sure you didn't picture it happening like this...I sure didn't"

"You've thought about us getting back together?" Dan says, smiling as Serena nods her head.

"Yeah and me being with Nate, wasn't one of them" Serena replies.

"Nathaniel, can you look after my new hotel for me? I've been having a few issues with it recently, so I need you to help mange it for me" Chuck said looking over to Nate.

"Course Chuck whatever you need. I'll go ring them now and find out how they've been doing without you there" Nate says smiling as he walks away.

Chuck turns and looks to Blair who's standing at the bottom of his bed staring into his eyes contently. She gazes at him, just so relieved he's going to be ok. After a few seconds she goes to leave "Blair, don't go... stay please." Chuck begged looking over to her. Blair stood in the door way knew she shouldn't stay, but she couldn't tare herself away either. Turning around she walks over and sits by his side, looking to the floor. Chuck looks at her for a moment and holds her hand in his. "I'm so sorry Blair" Chuck declared as she looked up at him confused "What for?"

"Everything, I've caused you so much pain and hurt and you didn't deserve it. From the way I acted the night you told me Louis proposed to you, to treating you like property. What I've done to you is inexcusable and I truly am sorry. I was actually on my way to tell you the night I got run over... But that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the past or the horrible things I've done." Chuck said, eyes filling up a tiny bit but the tone in his voice being so sincere and full of truth.

"Thank you" Blair said looking at him. She slowly lets go of his hand and leaves, leaning against the other side of the door trying to take in what was just said. Chuck takes in a deep breath to hold back his tears. Blair holding back her own tears begins to walk along the corridor slowly and notices Dan and Serena coming out of the same room together. Doing the buttons up on his shirt, Dan turns back to Serena and kisses her passionately and walks off. Leaving Serena standing there smiling.

"S what the hell was that?" Blair says walking up to her.

"Blair...nothing, I was just with Dan." She says not able to look at her.

"Clearly, I meant why?" Blair replies.

"He wants us to get back together, I do to but part of me still likes Nate." Serena says still indecisive.

"Getting a sense of Déjà Vu here, you need to decide once and for all Nate or Lonely Boy?" Blair said.

"I know, I think a part of me always knew it was Dan. No one has ever looked at me like he has." Serena admitted.

"Well there's your answer then. I guess you're going to have to find Nate and tell him" Blair sympathised

"I guess here's your chance" Blair said as she saw Nate walking over to them.

"I'll leave you two to it, I'll be at home if you need me S" Blair said hugging her tightly and leaving.

"Hope she didn't leave because of me." Nate asked.

"Nate, we need to talk" Serena admitted.

"Why what's wrong?" Nate said, slightly worried.

"Us... it's not going to work between us Nate. I guess when I went to LA I promised myself to make different choices and not make the same mistakes. But I have I've got feelings for someone else." Serena said, pressing the bottom for the elevator.

"Wow wait, you're going to tell me you got feelings for someone else and then break up with me?" Nate said slightly angry.

"Nate it's not like that.." "It is though Serena. I guess it's my fault for loving you too much. I'm not going to wait around any longer, if you're out your out and that's it between us...for good" Nate asked looking at her "That's fair.." She replied getting slightly upset as turns around and walks into the elevator, as Nate stands there looking at her "Serena, I still..." Serena interrupts and utters "I know...me too" Nate walks over and kisses her, moving his hands down her face and taking a few steps back. They both look at each other agonizingly, as the elevator door closed.

As Blair got out of the elevator and called for Dorota to run her a bath. There he was her fiancé "Your back?" She smiled walking over to him, meeting in a hug. Her smile soon faded after she thought about everything that had happened the past few days and kissed his cheek "So how was your trip?"

"Great... missed you though. You miss me?" Louis said as he walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, of course" Blair replied following him as she looked to the floor blankly. As Louis stopped and waited at the top of the stairs for her. She took a few steps trying to get out of the trance she was in, putting on a smile she looked up at him and began walking off to her room.

"Nice to have it just me and you again" Louis said holding her hand.

"Can finally look forward to our wedding and having a family together" he said smiling.

* * *

><p>Hearing the door to his room close he turns his head. "What are you doing here?" Chuck snarled.<p>

"What cant an Uncle come and see his nephew in hospital?" Jack replies, smirking.

"Not when it's you...no" Chuck said bitterly.

"Nice to see you to and I heard you're going to be ok" Jack said taking a seat next to him.

"What do you want?" Chuck seethed.

"Nothing, it's not the case of what I want. It's more a case of what I've got to tell you" Jack says putting his feet up on Chuck's bed.

"Nothing you've got to say has any interest to me" Chuck replied.

"Not even, who ran you over?" Jack asked.

"Let me guess, you?" said Chuck.

"Funny...but no it wasn't me. Much to your surprise I'm sure." Jack said.

"Why are you telling me then?" Chuck asked.

"It will interest you more than any cop, I'm sure." Jack began

"You've got my attention..." Chuck said

"Someone came to me and asked me all about you, and the dark secrets of your past. After I told him everything, I left him to decide what was best and left it at that. Obviously we had completely different ideas of what was best to get you out of the picture... his was to pay someone to kill you and get you out of the way for good. I know we have had major differences in the past but I would never want you dead..." Jack said

The guy slumps against the wall, lighting up a cigarette looking over to the entrance of the hospital and notices Jack Bass leaving, he gets his phone out and texts the guy he was on the phone to earlier:

_I think we got a bigger problem than Chuck Bass being alive... I have just seen Jack Bass leaving the hospital._


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed..

Chuck was released from hospital and sat at home with Nate at the Empire. Nate was pouring them both some more whiskey as Chuck sat there. "So have you thought anymore about it, or what you're going to do?" Nate asked, handing him a glass and sitting next to him.

"No" he said taking a sip staring blankly in front.

"Come on Chuck, this isn't you. He's tried everything from you, don't let him win." Nate said trying to encourage him.

"He already has" Chuck muttered downing his drink in one and standing up.

"He's taken everything from me... and that still wasn't enough. Don't you get it, he won't be happy till I'm dead." Chuck let out angrily, clearly upset. Picking up his walking stick and limping off to his room. As Nate sat there taking a sip of whisky and putting his hand to his head, he knew he couldn't let him get away with this. As Chuck limped to the furthest side of his bed and sat there leaning forward slightly. He reached into the top draw of his side dresser. Putting his hands in for his painkillers he felt the touch of cold glass…lifting it out and turning it around, there it was an old picture of him and Blair together. It was taken at his father's wedding to Lily a few years previous and they were both so happy. Thinking back to that night brought back such happy memories, from the best mans speech to him and Blair together again. It couldn't help but bring a tear to his eye, as it ran down his face and fell onto the picture he laid back clutching the picturing tightly to his chest.

"_One thing I learned from my father's courtship of Lily is the importance of perseverance. That in the face of true love you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to. And one thing I learnt from Lily is the importance of forgiveness, she gave my father the gift of a second chance and in kind I've watched them become someone actually worthy of that gift and one day…. I hope I'll be lucky enough to find someone who will do the same for me."_

"_You don't belong with Nate, never have never will. Let's take it slow this time"_

* * *

><p>Nate was stood there pouring himself another drink, having downed his too. Taking a large sip he couldn't think of anyone one else to call and dialed her number. He knew she could help him, but partly because he just wanted to hear her voice again.<p>

"Hello?" Serena answered.

"Hey it's me, I need your help" Nate begged

"We've broken up Nate…" slightly confused as to why he was asking her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we still can't be as close as we used to. You know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate" Nate pleaded, hoping she would agree.

"Ok, where are you? I'll come see you as soon as I can" Serena said still sorry at how it ended between them.

"The Empire, see you soon" Nate said hanging up the phone

10 minutes past and Serena arrived. After Nate explained the whole story, Serena sat back slightly shocked by the news.

"Oh my god, is it just us to that know?" Serena asked still taken back

"Yeah, Chuck doesn't know I've told you… though I doubt he would mind" Nate said.

"Ok… well I'm off to a Charity Ball later and I'm sure he's going to be there. So I'll get you both some tickets and I'll text you the details later. I've got to go" Serena said as she walked off and left.

It took some encouragement but Chuck eventually agreed to come to the ball. Both putting on their black suits, Nate wore his with a blue paisley tie and Chuck's with a red bow tie.

"I'll call Arthur and tell him to bring the limo out front." Chuck said limping off.

"Chuck you should take this" Nate said concerned, holding up his walking stick.

"I'll be fine without it" Chuck muttered as he left the room. As they pulled up to the event, Nate could see Dan and Serena outside waiting for them, holding hands, smiling and chatting. Chuck looked around and noticed exactly what Nate was staring intently and slightly devastated at. He turned back to him gripping his shoulder "Come on… it's going to be a painful night for us both, I'm sure" Chuck said slowly getting out of the limo and limping off to greet them, as Nate reluctantly following behind.

"Hey, thanks for the tickets" Chuck said, kissing the side of Serena's cheek.

"No problem, how are you feeling?" Serena asked, slightly concerned he was limping on his own.

"Great, never felt better. Humphrey always a pleasure" Chuck said sarcastically as he limped in with Nate, showing their tickets to security. As Serena and Dan followed just behind them, Nate turned back looking at Serena "So is he here yet?"

"No not yet, he should be here soon though" Serena answered smiling.

"You sure Chucks ok to be walking around on his own, without his walking stick?" Serena asked concerned.

"He said he was and you know Chuck, there's no telling him what to do when he's made up his mind" Nate joked and Serena smiled, laughing. As Chuck made a B-line straight for the bar, taking a seat he ordered himself a glass of their finest scotch.

"Do you guys want a drink?" Nate asked

"No where both fine, thank you… see you later" Serena replied as Dan pulled her away to slow dance with him.

Nate looked on heartbroken and decided to drown his sorrows with Chuck at the bar. "Beer please, thanks" Nate said taking a sip of his beer sitting next to Chuck. Turning his stool around slightly, looking over to Dan and Serena dancing together, kissing.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Chuck uttered staring at the bar taking a sip of his scotch.

"Unbelievably so" Nate replied turning his stool back around to the bar.

"I know how you feel, you'll be fine… Another please? Thanks" Chuck replied as he ordered another round.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be so hard on him he's trying his best to be nice. I did leave him for you don't forget" Serena said, stroking the back of his neck playfully.<p>

"You're right I should be, he's been really considerate to us and kept his distance from us both." Dan replied.

"Exactly, I think you should go apologise to him and set things right between you both. You are supposed to be best friends after all" Serena said smiling.

"I know, do you want a drink?" Dan asked smiling back.

"Yeah ok" She smiled watching him walk off. As Dan walked to the bar and ordered their drinks, he turned to Nate who was on his third beer by now. "Hey, sorry about earlier man I shouldn't have been so rude." "Your right you shouldn't have, you're the one that's sleeping with my girlfriend. And you had the audacity to be rude to me. I hope you love her as much as I ever did, and treat her right Dan because I swear to god I'll punch you right here right now" Nate said angrily pulling him towards his face with his tie. "I do" Dan replied pushing Nate's hands off his tie. He stood there sorting his tie out "Look I know your upset but we never did it on purpose to hurt you... I am sorry Nate" Dan said as he walked back off towards Serena with their drinks. Nate turned back around to the bar, eyes filled up slightly. "Quite a show Nathaniel" Chuck said taking a sip. "He deserved it, I just hope he realises how lucky he is" Nate said having a drink of his own while Chuck nodded in agreement.

"Did you apologise?" Serena asked

"Yeah, it was fine. Think he will need more time before he comes around to the idea" Dan said handing her a glass of champagne.

"Hey B, you ok?" Serena asked smiling as she walked in with Louis.

"I'm fine S, just becoming really tired recently that's all" Blair replied hugging her tightly. "So how are you and Dan?"

"Great, we've decided to take it slow this time and not mess it up. It's hard though, because of Nate and Dan being friends. Nate's being so polite and just letting us get on with it which makes me feel worse in some ways" Serena says pulling Blair down to take a seat with her, continuing.

As Louis and Dan start chatting Chuck glances over quickly and notices he's here."He's arrived" Chuck snarled looking over at him, downing his drink in one. Nate downs his in one to, turning around on his stool and jumps off. Nate storming over there, Chuck quickly gets of his and goes after him. "You son of a bitch" Nate says as he turns him around and punches him in the face, bending down he continues to punch him in the face as Chucks catches up, trying to pull him off. "Nate what the hell do you think you doing?" Blair screams running over, Serena following "Blair wait" "You, tell her the truth.." Nate replies looking down to a bloody faced Louis as he tries to get up, Dan and Chuck holding Nate back. "Come on, let's hear it then" Nate screams at him angrily, blood dripping off his knuckles.

* * *

><p>So the secret of who it was has finally come out, will soon become clear as to why he's done it and the implications. Hope your still enjoying it anyways!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me what?" Blair asks looking between Nate and Louis confused.

As a bloodied Louis manages to get to his feet, he rubs his sleeve across his face "I have no idea what he's talking about"

"You lying bastard" Nate shouts angrily about to punch him again, but being held back but Chuck and Dan. "He did it, he was the one that ran over Chuck" Nate announced, not taking his eyes off Louis.

"What?" Louis replied laughing slightly in his voice.

"Did you?" Blair asked looking to Louis concerned as to what his reply might be.

"No course not, why do you think I did it?" Louis replied, holding her hands and looking back at her. Blair uncertain of what to believe turns to look at Nate "Nate, what are you even basing this off? Louis wasn't even here the night Chuck got run over"

Looking down and taking a massive sigh Nate replied "Jack, he came to Chuck and told him Louis had paid someone to have him run over"

"Jack and you believed him? Louis has no reason to do it and you believed Jack Bass of all people, to tell you the truth" Blair replied angrily.

"Blair it's not like that..." Serena says pleading to Blair, to hear them out.

"It is though Serena, you all choose to listen to his lies and worst of all acted on it. Come on Louis, I don't want to have to stay here any longer... let's just go" Blair said slightly angry and hurt. As they both walked off and left, Chuck took in a massive sigh with the rest and glanced to the floor defeated."We won't let him get away with it Chuck, I promise" Serena said sympathetically, putting her arm around his shoulder. "I know" Chuck replied glancing up from the floor to Serena.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A week had passed.<span>**

Chuck and Nate were waiting at the empire for Serena, when their phones went off.

"_This just in, we hear that B is in the family way... I want to personally say my congratulations to B and her prince who are said to be extremely happy about the news xoxo" _– Gossip Girl

Placing her phone on the dresser, she didn't know what to say or how to act... this was the last way she wanted the news of her pregnancy to come out. It hurt her more thinking that this was the way Chuck was finding out about it. She hadn't seen her friends in a week and she really wished Serena was here to talk to. "You ok Miss Blair?" Dorota asked, walking past her room. "I'm fine" Blair muttered looking at a photo of herself and Serena when they were at school.

Chuck staring at the phone devastated, places it on the table in front of him as Nate turns to him "I'm so sorry man...want me to get us a drink?" Nate asked as Chuck just nods. Trying to hold back his emotions, he just stares at his phone with his left hand resting under his chin. As Nate pours them both a glass of scotch, he couldn't help but feel his pain to... he had still not got over Serena and knew if he had just received that about her, it would have killed him. He knew more than anyone of how much Chuck still loved Blair and how painful that news must have been to him. Serena walked in, seeing Nate pouring two glasses of scotch and seeing how upset Chuck looked. Serena knew instantly, they had both received the Blast too. As much as she wanted to tell Chuck he was the father not Louis, she knew it had to come from Blair... he deserved to hear it from her.

"Hey" Nate called as he turned around, noticing Serena standing there looking at Chuck feeling so sorry for him.

"Hi" Serena replied snapping out of her thoughts. "So have you both not heard from Blair either?"

"Not directly...no" Nate replied gesturing towards Chucks phone on the table, as he passed a glass to Chuck and took a seat with Serena. Taking a mouthful of scotch Chuck began "We haven't managed to get anything on him either..."

"He's cleaned up all his tracks perfectly" Nate said taking a sip.

"All but one... you know who you're going to have to call for help" Serena said.

"I know. I've been putting it off, but we need his help" Chuck said, standing up and walking off to his room to call Jack.

"How've you been?" Nate asked smiling sweetly at Serena.

"Good thank you. Blair hasn't spoken to me since the ball, which has been hard because we live together."

"She will come around you know Blair would be lost without you. You've been friends since you were little. I can't picture you both being best friends with anyone else, so I doubt she could." Nate said

"Thank you, I just hope your right" Serena said slightly touched with what he said. "I know I am" Nate replied almost instantly. "Fancy a drink? While we wait...should have asked you earlier, I'm sorry"

"Its fine and I would love one" Serena said smiling as Nate walked off to make her a cocktail. "How's Dan? I read on Gossip Girl his book is going to be published soon" Nate asked preparing to make her a Cosmopolitan.

"He's fine. He's got a lot to do until it does, but he's really excited about it." Serena said making herself comfortable.

"Not surprised, he's been working on that book for years now...he deserves it" Nate said, walking over with her drink. Serena sitting there feet up on the chair, taking the glass from Nate as he sat down "That must have taken a lot, giving Dan a compliment" she said taking a sip of her drink as Nate laughed slightly smiling "Not really... despite everything he's still one of my best friends. It will just take awhile for me to forgive him...for taking you" he said looking into her eyes.

"He will be here tomorrow morning. He said he's sure he can help us." Chuck said walking out of his room and putting his phone in his pocket.

"That's great man" Nate said eventually taking his eyes away from Serena's.

"I'm thinking a movie and room service, just like old times?" Chuck said smirking as he walked out with a couple of joints in a small plastic bag.

"Definitely" Nate and Serena replied smiling.

Hearing the noise of the elevator go and people's voices, Nate hazily woke up head pounding. Rubbing his hand across his face, he realised someone was lying asleep on his lap. Looking down quickly, it was Serena. As he glances over to Chuck who's looking back with a massive smirk on his face as he grabs a bacon roll. "Morning, Breakfast?" He says taking a bite and moving the trolley towards them. The noise waking up Serena, she sits up and realises where she is and who's lap she was just sleeping on "What the hell happened last night?"

"It was a good night I know that much" Nate said looking at the mess on the table.

"That it was...you two decided to stay up late and carry on drinking and watching films. You both couldn't stop laughing so I just went to bed, knowing I would need my full concentration this morning for when Jack arrived" Chuck said taking another bite. "He should be here soon, I suggest you both get ready" Chuck said looking at his watch.

"I can't wear the same clothes as I did yesterday" Serena said

"You still have some clothes here..." Nate said getting up. Serena smiled getting up too whilst trying to remember the rest of what happened last night.

"Don't worry I'll save you both some" Chuck said grabbing a bowl of fruit and walking over to the bar to eat it.

It was 9.30am and as Nate and Serena sat there finishing off their breakfast. Chuck began telling them some stories from the night before, just as he finished the sound of the elevator went. "Jack, thank you for coming" Chuck said shaking his hand.

"I thought I owed you one" Jack replied smiling and taking a seat.

"So what do you guys want to know?" He asked.

"All you know about Louis" Chuck replied.

"From the start" Nate added.

"Ok, well like I said to Chuck before. He came to me to ask about his dark past, after I did so and I asked why he needed it. He said he wanted you out of the way... he wanted you gone from his and Blair's life. I'm sure you're thinking what I was too and that..."

"There's something more to it than just that" Chuck interrupted.

"Exactly" Jack replied.

"He wouldn't say?" Serena asked.

"No, he said that was all. But I know there is, there has to be. Doesn't make sense to go to all that effort, just to get you out of their life together" Jack said as they all sat there agreeing.

"I'll be right back" Chuck said walking off to the bathroom.

"Is there anything Chuck's done to anger Louis?"

"No, can't think of anything" Nate replied.

"Nope...nothing" Serena said thinking. "Oh my god" Serena said, finally clicking of a reason he could.

"What?" Jack said

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"I've got one hell of a reason why Louis would. Promise me you don't tell Chuck!" Serena said in a serious tone of voice.

"Promise" Nate and Jack said all at once.


	7. Chapter 7

"Louis isn't the father of Blair's baby... Chuck is." Serena said

"Yeah, that's a good enough reason" Jack replied, thinking it all though in his head.

"How do you know?" Nate asked

"Blair told me, she said she told Louis it was his... it must have been a few weeks ago now." Serena replied

"The real question is, if this is the reason. Who told him?" Jack said, fitting the pieces together in his head. As they all sat there in silence with their own thoughts, Chuck comes back and sighs "Thought it all though.. I've got nothing."

"Us either" Nate replied.

"I'm going I've got a lot to do. I'll try and find anything on Louis. You know I have my connections so I'll try my best." Jack said as he patted Chuck on the shoulder and left. As he got outside the Empire, he reached into his pocket for his phone and dialled a number.

_"Leo its Jack, we need to talk."_

_"You know I can't"_ He replied

_"I don't care what Louis wants, I need to speak to you... where are you?"_ Jack said getting into his limo.

_"I'll meet you at the bar, around the corner"_ Leo said

_"I know the one, see you there"_ Jack replied.

"Nice to see Jack working hard to help you for once" Nate said as Chuck nodded in agreement.

"I'm going too, I think it's time I try and speak to Blair again and apologise" Serena said.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Chuck replied.

"True, but think it's time we sat down and spoke again" Serena said smiling, kissing them both on the cheek she leaves.

"You know where going to have to do the same at some point" Nate said whilst watching Serena leave.

As the elevator rang and the doors opened, Serena walked out hoping Blair had calmed down and was ready to hear her out. "Miss Serena" Dorota yelled walking out of the kitchen and hugging her "Where you been?"

"I didn't want to come back here. Not since me and Blair aren't talking anyway." Serena replied not wanting to tell Dorota the truth, though she and Blair not speaking was part of the reason. As Dorota nodded her head she continued "Glad you here, Miss Blair upset. She not come out of her room"

"Thanks Dorota, I'll go check up on her" Serena smiled but really concerned at the same time. As she walked upstairs to her room and knocked on the door, she opened it "Blair you ok?" As she looked in, she could see Blair was just lying on her bed with her own thoughts. She walked across the room and sat crossed legged beside her, Blair turned her head to face Serena."I'm sorry S"

"Don't be, I should be the one apologising anyway. You were right we shouldn't have acted on it. I should have come to you..." Serena said

"You did what you thought was right" Blair replied

"We ok then?" Serena asked sweetly as Blair nodded and hugged her. "Of course, where have you been anyway?" Blair asked smirking as Serena reluctantly replied "The Empire...with Chuck and Nate"

"Ohhh..." Blair replied, not sure what to think. Feeling slightly out of the loop from it all and almost hurt, but wanting to know if Chuck was hurt to from the Blast yesterday."How's Chuck?"

"He's ok...he read the Gossip Girl Blast if that's what you were wondering. Which I know it is..." Serena replied, knowing Blair all too well.

"I didn't want it to come out like that" Blair said.

"I know, but at some point you're going to have to tell Chuck the truth." Serena said remembering how upset he was when he read it.

"I can't, as much as I want to I just can't. I'm so close to having everything I've ever wanted and I'm not going to let a bad lack of judgment ruin it for me." Blair admitted slightly upset by the decision and the situation she was in right now.

After a few seconds of silence Serena began "I remember at one point a future with Chuck was all you ever wanted. I know he's done some horrible and shady things to you Blair, but he really is a decent guy who's trying to change himself for the better. You know I've always I thought your prince was here in Manhattan with an Empire... It's not too late to change your decision. You know I want you to be happy and treated the way you deserve. I just don't want you to look back and have any regrets" As Serena got off the bed and walked over to the door, she turned around to face Blair and added "Promise me you will think about it." As Blair sat there looking at her bedding, she nodded her head in agreement as Serena left the room. One thing Blair knew about Serena was not matter how much they fought she was always there for her, and bring her back to reality. Instead of being in denial about the whole situation she was in, Serena was there to snap her back to what was happening in the present.

As Blair sat there on her bed thinking everything though, Louis walked into her room. "Blair, I'm so sorry I had to leave you this morning but had a really important meeting. Will this make it up to you?" holding out a small box, Blair looks up smiling and opens it. A beautiful pair of white diamond earrings inside, Blair pulls him towards her and kisses him "They're beautiful thank you."

As Louis stood there smiling his phone rang "Hello, ok. Thank you." Louis said hanging up "I'm sorry, I've got to make a quick call" he said leaving the room and dialling Jacks number.

_"Jack, I would be careful if I was you"_

_"Louis, nice to speak to you again... But I'm afraid you're the one that's got to be careful. It won't be long until Blair finds out the truth and you will lose her forever"_ Jack said smugly.

_"Do you really think she will believe you, you're the last person she would ever believe"_ Louis replied

_"That's true, but I won't be the one to tell her..."_ Jack said calmly looking out of his limo.

_"You're not going to get that far, I have someone following you and Leo. You really think I trusted you this whole time. You know it doesn't cost too much money to have someone disappear"_ Louis replied, knowing Jack knew his threat was real.

_"I know and you used Leo to do all your dirty work for you, knowing full well he would do anything for money to pay for his family... Clever I'll give you that. If you have nothing more to say I'm going. I'm meeting Leo...but you already knew that I'm sure"_ Jack said hanging up and leaving his limo.

As he hung up, Louis was furious. Blair hearing him losing his temper, she peers around the corner slightly. Louis knew he couldn't let Blair find out the truth, throwing his phone to the floor in anger he knew he had to get rid of them both, and soon. Blair had never seen Louis like this before and it scared her slightly.

As Jack entered the bar it was such a familiar meeting place for him, it was dark yet modern. He always thought it was the perfect place to meet and do his dirty work. As he walked across the bar and closer to the booth, he could see Leo was already there. As Jack sat down and Leo looked around the bar quickly, he leans forward "What do you want?"

"I want the truth..." Jack replied in a serious yet angry tone.

"About what..?" Leo asked

"What was the real reason Louis wanted Chuck dead" Jack asked.

"He slept with Blair" Leo replied hesitantly.

"And got her pregnant" Jack added as Leo just nodded.

"So how does he know, who told him?" Jack said, hoping he knew the answer because he didn't know who else would.

"I don't know, he hasn't told me who" Leo said, sitting back calmly.

"You best not be lying to me Leo" Jack said looking at him threateningly.

"I'm not I swear, I got the impression from him that no one did tell him" Leo replied gesturing to the waiter to come over as Jack said there thinking. "Two beers please" Leo said to the for him to leave Jack continued "So what you trying to say Leo...He knows but no one has told him?"

"Yeah...that's exactly what I'm saying" Leo replied waiting for Jack to understand what he was trying to say.


	8. Chapter 8

As Blair lay there on her side, feeling Louis's breathe against her neck. She knew she couldn't do this, how could she promise to marry him? When she was uncertain if this was even what she really wanted. She had become so indecisive about everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. Would she be lying here awake at night, if Chuck hadn't been run over in the first place and everything was different, would she even be questioning it? Probably not. As much as she had tried to deny it, Serena was right, she still loved Chuck. Her carrying his baby was just another reminder of it. It was just over a month till the wedding and she knew she couldn't leave it any later. She would be heavily pregnant by then, getting up out of the bed.

She made her way through the bathroom quietly and to Serena's door. "Serena, you awake? I need to speak to you" She whispered as she opened the door. Walking in Serena was lying in bed asleep cuddled up to Dan. "S, I need to speak to you..." she whispered again walking over to the bed and tapping her shoulder. Serena turned her head to face Blair, still half asleep she replied "Blair, what's wrong? What time is it?"

"Its 6.30am and everything" She admitted as Serena sat up in bed, still not fully awake. Blair sat on the edge of the bed, not sure where to start "I thought about what you said and I don't think I can go through with it. I've been denying it to myself, hoping that it would all go away, but it hasn't. After everything that's happened recently and just seeing Chuck like that... it broke my heart. If anything had happened to him S" Blair said tearing up slightly before adding "I couldn't imagine my life without him. That's why I'm leaving Louis..." Blair admitted as Serena wakes up fully, not sure where to start "Oh my god Blair. If that's what you want I'll be here to help you no matter what. Have you even told him this?"

"No, I need help to get out of her as soon as possible. He's not going to take it well, not after I tell him everything." Blair said having thought it all though fully.

"That's true, last time he was angry he ran over..." Serena stopped before she could finish her sentence, realising what she was about to say.

"I think you might have been right about him this whole time" Blair said as Serena looked on confused "What do you mean?"

"I saw Louis yesterday throwing his phone to the floor in anger after an argument, it sounds like nothing but honestly Serena I've never seen him like that before...ever" Blair admitted "I'm not going to be safe here Serena, please help me" she added full of fear, pleading for her best friend's help.

"Is Louis still asleep next door?" Serena asked as Blair nodded."Wait till he goes to work at and I'll have everything organised ready. It's too much of a risk while he's here. Go back to sleep and I'll make sure you get out of here safely...I promise" Serena smiled comfortingly.

As 9am came around and Louis kissed Blair as he left for decided to make a call "Hey, I need you both to come over here. We need your help... its serious" Serena said hanging up the phone to Nate and decided to wake up Dan too "Dan wake up, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Dan said sitting up in bed, suddenly noticing Blair walk in the room racked with fear, Dan became slightly panicked.

"No time to explain, I need you to go downstairs and wait for Chuck and Nate to arrive. Tell them to come upstairs quickly and have the limo waiting. I'll explain then" Serena said as Dan grabbed a t-shirt and went downstairs not questioning her for a moment. "I'll help you pack some of your stuff ready" Serena said turning back to Blair as they walked off and began packing some of her clothes.

As Nate and Chuck got dressed urgently, slightly panicked at Serena's phone call the elevator rang. Nate decided to go see who it was. As he buttoned up his T-Shirt he saw Jack walk out "Hey, what you doing here?"

"Where's Chuck?" Jack said looking around.

"He's getting ready, did you find anything on Louis?" Nate asked

"Like you wouldn't believe... no one told Louis. Louis knew it wasn't his, the second Blair told him. I'm sure Blair didn't know she was marrying an infertile bastard" Jack said raising his eyebrow smirking, as Chuck came out doing the buttons up on his suit jacket he said "Jack what you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you're doing" Jack replied, not sure what to say as Chuck looked slightly confused "Ok, well I'm afraid me and Nathaniel have to meet Serena and Blair, it sounded urgent" He said as Nate grabbed his coat.

"Oh of course, I'll catch you later" Jack said leaving as they followed not long behind.

* * *

><p>As Jack entered his limo, Louis turned around and grabbed him by the throat "I thought I warned you of the implications if you tried to piss me off?"<p>

"You did, I just choose to ignore your threat" Jack replied smugly, pushing Louis hands off him.

"Where are they going?" Louis asked looking on and seeing Nate and Chuck leave and enter his limo.

"Why should I tell you..." Jack replied.

"I can assure you, it's in your best interests" Louis said as he tapped on the window, one of his men entered pulling out a gun and holding it to his head. The limo began to drive off "Jack meet Karl, I'm sure you wouldn't want my friend here to make a bullet sized hole in your head" He said calmly and Karl pulled back the trigger smiling, sickly enjoying it.

"Still keeping your hands clean, and getting someone else to do your dirty work for you I see. That's the thing about you...no matter how much someone pisses you off. You never do the dirty work yourself. Always pay someone else to do it for you...because let's face it, your hardly a man. You can't even supply the goods, no wonder Blair looked to Chuck to do it for her..." Jack said, trying to infuriate Louis and succeeding as he proceeded to punch him in the face. Turning around as his mouth filled with blood "Hit a nerve did I? Did you really think I wouldn't find out the truth about why you did it?" Jack said smirking as Louis looked at him embroiled with anger.

"Enough games...where did they go" Louis said angrily as Karl pushed the trigger squarely to the side of his head, as the limo stopped.

"Fine" Jack sighed having had his fun. "There off to Blair's, where else do you think they would go." He replied, wondering why he was even asking because it was pretty obvious to him where they were heading. Louis looked at Karl and nodded, as he put on his silencer. He shot him just above his knee, Jack screaming out in pain. Louis opened the door and kicked him out into an alley. "Son of a bitch" Jack let out angrily, lying on the floor in absolute agony. As Louis shut the door, they drove away towards Blair's penthouse.

"They should be here soon. Do you want me to tell them?" Serena said as they began packing Blair's things.

"Yeah they deserve to know what's happening. Will you send Chuck upstairs when he arrives?" Blair said packing her shoes.

"Yeah of course I will. Are you going to tell him everything?" Serena stopped, looking to Blair as she nodded clearly nervous. "B" Serena began, putting her hand on Blair's arm to stop her for a moment. Blair stopping and turned around, as Serena continued "It's going to be ok. I promise I'll be here for you, no matter which way Chuck takes the news."

As Nate, Chuck and Dan made their way out of the elevator. Serena came downstairs to see who it was "I'm so glad you're all here. Blair needs our help to get her out of here...she's leaving Louis. I'm sure you can agree he's not going to take it very well. Chuck can you help Blair finish packing and bring the luggage downstairs?"

"Of course" he said walking past her, going upstairs towards Blair's room.

Nate signalled to Serena to come down. Serena walked over to Dan and kissed him and turned to Nate "Jack turned up at the empire" Nate replied.

"What did he have to say?" Serena asked "Louis knew from the start, he can't have kids" Nate replied as Serena and Dan stood there shocked.

As Chuck knocked on the door, Blair turned around eyes meeting his instantly, she froze. Her heart was racing, pounding, butterflies filled her stomach. It always stunned Blair that just by looking at Chuck it could get her heart racing, and always make her remember just why she loved him in the first place.

"So you're leaving him?" Chuck said after a few moments silence.

"Yeah" Blair replied not taking her eyes off him "I'm going to stay at the Hamptons, till this all dies down."

"You're going on your own?" Chuck asked concerned as Blair nodded, grabbing some more clothes to pack.

"Don't go" Chuck said moving a step closer.

"What?" Blair asked, not sure what he said.

"I said don't go" Chuck repeated.

"I have to... it's not safe here" Blair replied packing more of her clothes.

"You won't be safe on your own at the Hamptons. At least here you have us..." Chuck said.

"I would feel a lot safer there than here, alone or otherwise" Blair said stopping for a moment then continuing to pack as Chuck stood beside her.

"Blair, stop" Chuck muttered grabbing her hand back and holding it softly, looking down at her hand and growing bump. He froze, feeling a massive lump stuck in his throat. How could he stop her, she was having another man's baby. He couldn't break up a family, not after seeing firsthand the effects of a broken one. He glanced up eyes meeting hers as he opened his mouth he just couldn't find the words to say how he felt. "I... I think you should let one of us come with you, I don't think you should be alone in the Hamptons"

As Blair stopped, she knew he was going to say something else "Thanks, I would like that."

Closing her suitcase, Chuck began bringing them downstairs as Serena, Dan and Nate stood there talking still. Chuck walking back upstairs to her room for the rest, smiled at Blair "I'll be downstairs waiting for you" as she smiled back and watched him leave. She looked around her room and down at her engagement ring, taking it off. She couldn't believe everything that she had hoped for became of such darkness, leaving her ring on the side she began to walk downstairs as the elevator rang and opened.

"Blair?" Louis said sweetly as Blair panicked hearing his voice. Walking out, noticing Chuck carrying down the remainder of her luggage that was already at the bottom, he lost it. "You" Louis said glaring, aggressively at Chuck. Grabbing the gun from Karl, he held it to his side as everyone froze in shock.

"Louis, what are you doing?" Blair yelled peering over the staircase.

"Something that needs to be done" He yelled as he held up the gun pointing it to Chuck, pulling back the trigger.

"Oh my God it was true, you did do it. All this time I wasn't 100% sure you had, and here you are proving it to me" Blair let out upset.

As Louis lowered his arm shocked, he said "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Blair replied confused.

"Why I did it?" Louis asked

"No, why did you?" Blair said wanting to know and wondered why it didn't cross her mind in the first place.

"I know the truth Blair, I knew from the start." Louis said walking towards her, as Chuck put the rest of the suitcases down. "I knew there was only one person it could be..." He said glaring over to Chuck, eyes not leaving his aggressive glare. "So I paid someone to kill him, having him finally out of the picture meant we would have the happy life we deserved..." He said glancing up to Blair before looking back to Chuck "with no interferences. Best money I ever spent, shame it didn't go quiet to plan" Before he had the chance to even attempt to shoot him, Chuck having heard enough and full of anger at finally hearing the truth off him, punched him full force in the face. Louis left, Karl dragging him away.

As he left, Blair just ran upstairs to her room, clearly upset. Serena going to run after her, was stopped by Chuck "Let me" he said walking upstairs after her. As Serena stood there, being hugged and moved to sit down by Dan she just hoped Blair would tell Chuck the truth.

As he walked into her room she lay on her bed holding on to her pillow. "Blair..." he began.

As she sat up, holding on to the pillow in her lap. She looked up at him, eyes filling up watching him sitting on the edge of the bed with her.

"I'm so sorry. Look, you don't ever have to see him again. Just because you're carrying his baby, doesn't mean you were ever supposed to be with him... you should be with me" Chuck said staring at her finally finding the words to say how he felt. He didn't think it mattered anymore in his eyes, clearly Louis wasn't fit enough to look after the baby or Blair. Putting his heart on the line and saying each word with meaning he continued "You don't belong with anyone else, never have, never will... I will always be here for you, because I love you" Chuck said holding her hands and not taking his eyes off her for a second, he began tearing up.

Looking into his she loved him even more in that second, if that was even possible. Taking in a deep breath she knew she had to do it, looking up at him she said "Louis isn't the father... you are" Letting go of her hands, standing up he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

* * *

><p>Hope everyones still enjoying it so far, i think im going to do about another 2 chapters. I am considering doing a Part 2 after ive finished mind, let me know your thoughts xoxo<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm so sorry Chuck, I never meant to hurt you" Blair replied upset.

Chuck stood there with his back to her, running his hands though his hair wondering if this was even happening. Turning around he said "You made me think it wasn't mine, how was that not meant to hurt Blair? You know more than anyone about how much family has ever meant to me. I killed my own mother at birth, and had a father who hated me my whole life for it. When he actually stopped hating me for once, he dies and I was left with no one. You know I would make sure, to never turn out like him" Chuck let out, as tears ran down his face.

"I know you would" Blair admitted looking down at the pillow.

"Then why do it Blair... I almost died because of your lies" Chuck said not taking his eyes away from her, as tears continued to make their way down his face.

"You hardly gave me a choice Chuck. You choose not to be with me, and that I be with Louis. What was I supposed to do, when you didn't love me anymore" Blair finished, looking back up at him upset.

"Do you really think I let you go because I didn't love you anymore?" He asked sincerely as Blair just nodded.

Moving back towards her and kneeling down in front of her, hands resting on her knee he began "It wasn't because I didn't love you anymore Blair, It was because I wanted you to have to happiness you always deserved. I just didn't think it could be with me"

As Blair's heart melted and her emotions rose by the sweet words he said. She had to tell him how she felt "Chuck, your all I've ever wanted... I love you. I couldn't promise to marry Louis, not because I didn't want to. You're the one, I want to spend the rest of my life with, no one else" She said meaning every word and hoping he felt the same, as she said each word a smile made its way across his face.

He leant forward and kissed her passionately, like never before. Pulling her up off her bed, and in for an embrace, he whispers in her ear "I love you so much and don't ever want to lose you." Her lips and whole body tingling, she pulls him in for another kiss. Her hand resting on his jaw, as the other combed though his hair at the back of his head. She realised how much she had missed him in that moment. They both did.

As Chucks hands slip down her sides meeting her bump. He pulled his lips away slowly, as their foreheads meet he looked down at it smiling. Placing his hand on her bump, smoothing it softly he couldn't believe how lucky he was. As Blair looked across at Chuck watching his heart swell with more love than he's ever felt before, she placed her hand on top of his, covering the love created by them both growing inside of her. Looking back up, their eyes meet simultaneously. "Let's go, we have a lot to celebrate" Chuck said, smiling as he held her hand, placing a kiss upon it as they left her room.

Walking down the stairs together, Nate looked up at them smiling "You guys back together then?" he said, making Dan and Serena turn around.

"Yes" Blair said absolutely ecstatic as Chuck nodded smiling.

"I'm happy for you man. I think we should go out and celebrate" Nate said pulling him into a man hug.

"Way ahead of you Nathaniel" Chuck replied.

Serena running over and hugging her whispered "I knew he would come round."

"Where are we going?" Nate said to them as they all walked towards the lift.

"The Modern, where else" Chuck replied, smiling at Blair.

"Blair's favourite restaurant, I should have guessed" Nate said laughing slightly.

As the lift opened, Dorota jumped back shocked, not expecting everyone to be there. "You all nearly give me heart attack" Dorota yelled.

"Sorry Dorota. Where all going out to celebrate, can you unpack my bags for me please? I no longer need them" Blair said looking to Chuck and wrapping her arm around him.

"You and Mr Chuck back together?" Dorota said, stunned yet completely happy for them both.

"Yes, now if you don't mind. We would like to get into the elevator sometime today" Blair remarked.

"Oh of course, sorry Miss Blair" Dorota replied rushing off as Chuck smiled at her and they all got in.

"It's nice to see you both so happy again." Serena said smiling at them both.

"Thanks S" Blair replied as Chuck draped his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The ride there went really quickly, Nate insisted on opening a bottle of Champagne to celebrate. Chuck declined a glass but offered them to drink a glass for them both instead. Nate drank the whole bottle with Dan and Serena as they began chatting and laughing.<p>

After ordering a table and taking a seat by the window, they all sat down and ordered there food "We will have a bottle of your finest champagne as well" Blair said smiling as the waiter walked off with their order. Turning back around to the table she noticed they were all staring at her shocked. "Chill out guys, it's for you not me" Blair said reassuring them.

"That's fine with me" Nate said sitting back in his chair as Chuck let out a laugh, smiling.

"That includes you Bass" Blair said looking to him, "I want you to celebrate for us" Blair said, placing a hand on her stomach smiling.

"Fine" Chuck said putting his glass towards Nate to pour. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he had 5 missed calls from Jack.

"Excuse me for a moment" Chuck said concerned as he left the table to go outside. As it rang though the first time, Chuck redialled the number.

_"Hello...Chuck?" _Jack said

"_Jack, you ok? I had 5 missed calls off you" _Chuck said concerned.

_"Not really, I'm in hospital. Louis shot me...the bastard." _Jack let out angrily

_"Are you going to be ok?" _Chuck said_ worried_

_"I'm alive that's the main thing. He's shattered my knee cap but I don't know yet if there's more serious damage" _Jack said, not really believing what he was saying.

_"What floor are you on? I'll be there soon" _Chuck said panicked

_"Chuck I'm fine. I have a nurse who's doing a fine job of taking care of me. I'll ring you if I need you, I just wanted to let you know" _Jack replied as he hung up the phone.

Placing his phone back into his pocket he was shocked yet angry by the news. Falling back against the wall he had to try and gather his thoughts before he went back inside. What if Jack could never walk again, it would all be his fault? Chuck thought to himself. What if Louis came back to finish him off? He couldn't let him. He had everything he had ever wanted right now.

Nate came outside to look for Chuck. Looking over to him, he knew something was wrong "Chuck what's wrong?"

"Jack is in hospital, Louis shot him in the knee" Chuck said as thoughts still ran though his head.

"Oh man I'm sorry, is he going to be ok?" Nate said walking over to him concerned.

"We don't know yet, if it's more serious than a shattered knee cap. What if he can't ever walk again" Chuck sighed "I swear Louis better watch his back" Chuck uttered shaking his head in disbelief.

"He will have what's coming to him Chuck, I can promise you that" Nate said, helping him back inside. "Come on, you have more to worry about right now, you have a family on the way. Plus your foods getting cold and the champagne is getting warm" He said smiling as Chuck couldn't help but do the same and laugh "I just need to make a quick phone call two seconds"

Getting off the phone him and Nate walked in, "Did I just hear correctly?" Nate asked as Chuck nodded "Good luck man."

Walking over to the table, Chuck and Nate both stopped. Nate looked over to Serena who was holding a glass of champagne with Dan, kissing him and laughing, looking so in love. He was devastated just looking at the scene in front of him, wishing it was him and Serena instead.

Chuck looked over to Blair, who was stuffing her face looking like she hadn't eaten in years. He walked over wrapping his arms around her and whispered in her ear "Couldn't wait for me could you?" He teased as she smiled playfully and continued to eat.

After a moment Nate followed, taking a seat he poured himself a glass of champagne. If he was ever going to get though watching them two for the next hour, he needed to get drunk and quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours passed and Nate had succeeded.<strong>

"I think I'm going to have to drop him off to the Empire, we can stop off at your penthouse and pick up some of your things. You can stay over then?" Chuck said smirking flirtatiously as Blair nodded smiling.

"Thanks so much for the lunch Chuck" Serena said standing up with Dan "Yeah thanks, we had a great time" Dan added.

"No problem" He replied to them both.

"Is he going to be okay?" Serena asked concerned as Nate sat there slumped forward onto the table.

"He'll be fine" Chuck replied as they left.

"Come on Nate, time to go" Blair said pulling his arm up, as Chuck helped him to his feet walking to the limo.

Leaving Nate passed out in the back seat of the limo, Chuck and Blair made their way up to her penthouse. Unable to keep their hands off each other, the whole time they were in the lift. Pushing him back out of the elevator, Blair wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. Moving their heads slowly, knowing exactly which way the other would go.

"Miss Blair, Mr Chuck...So glad you home" Dorota yelled as she ran down the stairs panicked.

"Dorota what's wrong?" Blair says as Chuck turns around concerned.

"Its Prince Louis, he come here angry. Demand to know where you are, he go upstairs, see your ring..." Dorota said, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Is he still up there" Chuck asks, as he holds onto Blair's hand and stands in front of her, not taking any risks.

"No, I call security, who calls Police...who arrest him. They will get him to pay for damage." Dorota replies.

"Damage..?" Blair replies running up to her room as Chuck follows.

"Oh my God" Blair lets out upset, as she looks at the destruction of her room, clothes everywhere, furniture destroyed.

"I can't believe he's done this..." Blair says picking up a smashed photo frame with a photo of her and Serena in, as Chuck looks around at the destruction.

"It's all replaceable Blair. Luckily you weren't here, doesn't bare thinking about what he could have done" Chuck said as he picked up some of her clothes, putting them away.

"Your right..." Blair said putting the photo on her bed and helping Chuck with some more of her clothes.

Putting them away Chuck suddenly stops, staring at a lacy lime green dress in his left hand and smiles.

Noticing Chuck stop, she looks up at him holding the dress. Standing up straight, smiling knowing exactly what that dress means to them "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing... Just reminiscing, do you remember?" He asks holding it up in front of her.

"How could I forget" Blair replied, smiling thinking back to that night. It was the first time her and Chuck had slept together.

"I know it was an incredible night. It was that night I realised I was in love with you..." Chuck said looking back at her "...and I have been ever since." Blair learns in and kisses him.

"I should call my mum and Cyrus and tell them the wedding is off" Blair said, remembering they don't even know what's happened recently.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting downstairs for you." Chuck said putting the dress away and walking downstairs.

Blair rang her mum, before she began taking what she needed.

"Dorota, are you ok?" Chuck asked concerned as she sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Im fine" Dorota replied wiping her hand across her cheek.

"I don't think you are" Chuck replies, walking down and taking a seat next to her "Did he do anything to hurt you?" asking concerned as Dorota shook her head. "I'll make sure he never comes back here...I promise. You should never have been here on your own to deal with him, I'm sorry."

"You no reason to apologise, prince show true colours just in time, Miss Blair deserves someone who there for her" Dorota said, placing her hand on his arm and smiling.

"I know and I'll make sure I am, for her and our baby." Chuck said, as he pulls the Harry Winston ring out of his jacket pocket "I'm going to ask her to marry me." Dorota just sat there smiling, completely mesmerised by how sparkly and beautiful it was.

"Chuck can you help me with my bag?" Blair yelled from the top of the stairs as he places it back in his pocket.

Dorota stops him before he goes up "You only one Miss Blair truly happy with, go make her dreams come true" Dorota finishes smiling.

"I'm planning to" Chuck replies as he walks upstairs, taking her bag downstairs she follows behind, Blair meeting Dorota at the bottom who is smiling unbelievably.

"Dorota, my mum and Cyrus are coming home from France. They will be here tomorrow morning, make sure everything is ready for their return. Don't let them go into my room until its back to normal, I'll be here lunchtime so let them know I'm at the Empire with Chuck."

"Yes Miss Blair" Dorota replied, still with a massive smile on her face.

"Don't look at them like that either, it's kind of creepy" Blair said looking at her face, confused and slightly freaked out, before walking off with Chuck.


	10. Chapter 10

Chuck's heart began racing more and more on the journey over to the Empire, completely shot with nerves.

Getting out of the limo and holding the door open for Blair, taking her hand as his began shaking slightly "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Chuck replied as he reached in and grabbed her purse.

"You sure, you're shaking?"

"I'm just cold, its freezing out here compared to the limo" He lied, luckily the car park was cold and she bought it.

Calling over the bellboy to grab Blair's bag he looked to his back seat, as Nate lay completely inebriated "Can you get two people from security to go straight over to Blair's penthouse please, and to call me if anyone comes up there. Also get someone to help Nathaniel up to my suite please?" He said to the bellboy, gesturing to the back seat.

"Right away, Mr Bass" The bellboy said grabbing Blair's bag and walking off, leaving them to stand there for a moment.

Standing there just staring into her dark brown eyes, he calmed down slightly. Knowing this what he wanted more than anything, he wanted them to be together, the three of them. He was certain of it. Kissing her on the lips for a moment, he held her hand and guided her though his hotel.

Pressing the button to the elevator, he could still feel his stomach doing flips. "You sure you're ok?" Blair asked looking at him concerned.

"I've never felt better" Chuck replied smiling as he leant forward and kissed her cheek, as the elevator doors opened.

Standing there alone as the doors closed, Blair knew she had to tell Chuck how she was feeling.

"Chuck, I really am sorry" Blair uttered as Chuck turned to face her, hearing the tone in her voice.

"What for?" "Everything, I should have told you about the baby from the start. I left it so late you had no choice." Blair replied upset as Chuck looked at her devastated as she said each word.

Grabbing her hands and moving her head to look up at him "Blair I understand why you couldn't tell me, but you didn't leave me with no choice. I'm always here for you. I never told you before but, when you had that pregnancy scare...about 2 years ago now. I wanted to be there for you, no matter what you decided to do about the baby. I didn't choose to be because it was the right thing to do...I did it because I wanted to. You mean the world to me. If you had told me from the start, I would have been happy with whatever you decided...But I would have wanted you to keep it. I will love our baby as much as I love you, so you have no reason to apologise." He finished, not taking his eyes away from her, saying every word with meaning.

Pulling him towards her, she kisses him passionately as a tear fell from her face "Really?"

"Yes and I meant every word Blair, with all my heart." He replied as the elevator rang and the doors opened.

The bellboy greeted them as they left the lift and walked into Chuck's suite.

Walking in first the room was dimly lit, pink petals from peonies scattered on the floor as small candles lay either side, making a path towards Chucks bedroom. Turning around, Chuck just smiled gesturing for her to carry on walking. Walking along and reaching his bedroom Blair stopped, as he opened and held the door open for her.

She didn't know where to look it was so beautiful, there were candles lit everywhere and more pink petals covering the room. In the corner there was a massive bouquet of pink peonies as she walked over to smell them, Chuck pressed the play button on his IPod as some of their favourite songs began playing. Taking in their beautiful scent she turned back to him, smiling unbelievably.

She couldn't believe he had done all this it was so romantic and perfect.

Walking towards each other and stopping at the foot of the bed, Chuck took her hands in his. Looking into her brown eyes as they glistened with the flicker of the candles, he had never been so sure about anything in his whole life. No one else had ever compared to her in his eyes, no one made him feel the way she did. She was always the one, he thought as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves that were building up.

Staring deeply into her eyes he began "Blair, I've known you as early as I can remember, and each day I've spent with you I cherish as much as the next. We've been there for each other, though some of our darkest moments and pulled each other back into the light. Together we've overcome a lot of obstacles, but though it all, our love for each other has grew stronger. There's always been this connection, spark that pulls us together...as much as we try to fight it, deep down in our hearts it was always what we truly wanted" He said taking the box out of his pocket, holding it to his side.

"I never thought I would be luckily enough to find someone, who truly loved me for who I really was" Chuck paused taking a deep breath "...but you did. Blair, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, showing and proving to you how much you mean to me..." Getting down on one knee and opening the box "...will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will" She let out completely overjoyed, tearing up slightly as he stood up and placed the ring on her finger.

* * *

><p>Pulling her into a close embrace, he began kissing her feeling the pull and intensity stronger than ever between them.<p>

Slowly he began moving down to the nape of her neck "I love you" she let out closing her eyes as she became more relaxed, melting into his touch.

"I love you too" he replied taking off his jacket and ripping open his shirt, leaving it to fall to the floor. Blair pulled her dress over her head and began pulling him down on top of her as she fell back onto the bed.

Lying on the bed in her red lacy bra and panties and sporting a growing bump, he glanced at her up and down for a moment "You look so beautiful" he uttered staring into her eyes, as she pulled him towards her and started kissing him passionately, as her hands started gripping the back of his hair.

Placing his hands on her cheeks he tilts her up slightly and she started undoing the buttons on his trousers, sliding them down his legs. Breaking away from her slightly and kicking off his trousers behind him, he pulls down his boxers and gets under the covers with her. After removing her bra and panties too he pulls them together feeling the warmth of each other's skin.

"I need you" Blair purred in his ear as she slid her hands down his back gripping his buttocks, pulling him closer to her.

"Patience, you can't disturb a master at work" He whispers smugly, as Blair becomes increasingly more impatient.

Slowly he begins moving down the side of her neck, biting slightly in between kisses. Reaching her collar bone he continues to nip at her and begins moving down towards her breasts. Her tits were massive but looking just as gorgeous as always, he thought to himself as he became slightly aroused.

As he began sucking and nipping at them gently, they had become so sore and sensitive over the past few months but what he was doing felt so good, she didn't want him to stop. Slowly making his way down her chest placing light kisses along the way, her whole body shivered with his touch.

Reaching her bump he placed a kiss on top of it, still in awe and shock and not quiet believing there was someone growing inside there. Sliding his hands up and down her inner thighs slowly, he stopped. Gripped them for a moment, he began teasing her by slowly kissing along her hips before moving downwards. Closing her eyes, Blair's whole body tingled and ached for him.

"I need you inside of me, I need you so badly" She moaned in pleasure, gripping tightly to the side of the bed as her meet her core, licking with rhythmic strokes along her folds. As her breathing quickened and her grip on the side of the bed tightened, she needed him so badly.

Grasping onto her thighs he continued to tease her, becoming more wet with each stroke and lick. "Oh god, yes, Chuck" she moaned, feeling herself reaching her peak by the second becoming so wet for him. Chuck slid into her, needing her as much as she needed him in that moment.

Gasping as he entered her, the feeling of them fitting so perfectly made her want him even more. Wrapped her legs around his waist, she arched her pelvis towards him so he could go in deeper.

Placing his hands on her hips and slowly moving her body with his, they began picking up the rhythm and controlling the speed of them both. Both began moaning in ecstasy as they reached their climax together.

Falling back as they laid there trying to catch their breath "I've missed you so much" Blair mumbled as she began stroking his chest.

"I've missed you to" Chuck replied when he finally caught his breath as he flicked damp curls from her face.

* * *

><p>As her eyes flickered open being awoken by a strange noise, she was lying on chucks chest with her arm over his stomach.<p>

Looking up at him, he was already awake "Morning beautiful" He said smiling, moving his head down to kiss her.

"Last night was amazing" She let out.

"I know" he smiled thinking how well it worked out.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you. Sorry about the not so romantic wakeup call by the way"

"What is that noise?" Blair asked.

"Nathaniel... the 4 bottles of champagne don't seem to be agreeing with him this morning" he said laughing slightly. "I should really check up on him, he's been like that for over an hour now" Chuck said getting up and putting his robe on and walking off to Nate's room.

As Blair checked her phone she could see a text from Dorota.

"_Miss Blair, Eleanor and Cyrus arrive. They ok, just sleeping now. Don't forget scan tomorrow at 11...you cancel twice already x"_

She had completely forgotten she had her scan today, after everything that had happened recently, it didn't cross her mind.

Jumping out of bed, she opened her luggage "Chuck, I have a scan at 11 I completely forgot about it. I can't miss this one, I've cancelled twice already!" She yelled as Chuck replied acknowledging her, looking for something to wear she jumped into the shower and started getting ready.

"You ok?" Chuck asked peering into Nates bathroom.

"I feel so ill, my heads killing me" He uttered as he flushed the toilet and began splashing water into his face.

"There's some aspirin in the cupboard above the sink in the kitchen. I have to go, Blair has a scan at 11, hope you feel better Nathaniel"

"Thanks. Oh Chuck wait..." Nate called as Chuck stopped for a moment "Did she say yes?"

"She said yes" he replied smiling.

"Congrats man, I'm so happy for you both" He said pulling him into a massive man hug, before chuck began walking off.

Nate combing his hands though his hair as he stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. He knew he had to find a way to make peace with Serena and Dan, it was hurting him too much to keep doing this to himself constantly. He thought to himself before brushing his teeth.

* * *

><p>Hearing her name being called, Chuck and Blair made their way into the room ready for the scan.<p>

Overcome with emotions Chuck didn't know what to feel, nervous, excited, anxious... He honestly felt he was about to throw up from the knots his stomach was doing. Taking a seat next to Blair as she lay down, he could feel his breathing increasing, his heart pounding though his chest as he sat there almost in shock...like it had finally hit him and it all became so real.

As the midwife got prepared, Blair just glanced over to Chuck who was sat there in shock, grabbing his hand to comfort him he looked up at her and smiled. Lifting her top up revealing her bump, the midwife grabbed the gel "It might be a little cold"

"Its fine" Blair smiled as she started moving to try and find the baby.

All of a sudden Chuck looked up at the screen, gripping onto Blair's hand tightly hearing the sound of their baby's heartbeat. "There's your baby, it seems to be growing perfectly fine and healthy. Did you want to find out the sex of the baby?" The midwife asked looking over to Blair.

"I would like it to be a surprise, Chuck?" She said glancing to Chuck who was staring at the monitor eyes filling up smiling.

"Surprise sounds great, you sure everything is okay?" He replied falling instantly in love with the image of his child.

"Yeah everything's fine, it's growing as expected. I'll see you for your next scan in a few weeks" The midwife replied leaving the room and Blair smiled, rubbing the gel off her stomach and pulling her top down.

Standing outside in the bitter cold breeze, Blair cuddled up into his chest to keep warm as Chucks hands rested on her hips waiting for the limo to take them to Blair's penthouse.

* * *

><p>Serena walks into Chuck's suite, looking for Nate.<p>

Walking into his room, she sees him lying there on his bed "Nate?"

"Yeah" He replies.

"I just came to see if you were okay, after yesterday.."

"I'm fine..." Nate replies, still staring at the same spot on the wall as Serena just looks at him knowing there's something wrong.

"Nate, how long have I known you now?" Serena asks finally getting Nate to turn around and face her.

"19-20 years...my whole life really"

"Yeah, and I know when you're lying to me" Serena said walking over and taking a seat next to him, as he looked away.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he didn't reply.

"Come on you can tell me" she added taking his hand, he looked down and caressed her hand softly with his thumb and gripped it tightly for a moment before she pulled away "I'm still in love with you" Nate utters turning to face her for a moment, before looking away again.

"I'm sorry Nate, but I'm with Dan now"

"No I know, but I can't just turn off my feelings like that Serena" he began looking back into her beautiful blue eyes. "When we meet up in LA my feelings for you came rushing back. It was like, how it used to be between us. The night of the Sheppard wedding, seemed insignificant in comparison. I thought you felt the same way too.."

"I did" Serena interrupted.

"Then why leave me for Dan?" he asked as she bit down on her bottom lip, holding back the tears that filled her eyes.

"That night in LA, was just...magical" Serena let out as her emotions caught up with her. "I can't deny how I felt for you that night and I still love you too but, I'm with Dan and I'm so happy. I'm so sorry I hurt you, and I want you to know I never meant for it to end the way it did. I care about you, and always know that I love you no matter what happens between us" She said as tears fell along her cheeks.

Placing a kiss on his lips, she gets up and leaves his room as a tear falls from Nate's face.

Lying back staring up at the ceiling another tear falls. As much as he didn't want to admit it...it was officially over between them.

Pressing the button for the elevator Serena falls back against the wall, completely taken aback by how intense the conversation was. It was clear to her it broke his heart and knowing it, didn't seem to ease the pain.

* * *

><p>"Oh that's amazing" Cyrus beams at them both.<p>

"So what about a wedding, are you going to have one before the baby arrives?" Eleanor asked concerned.

"I would like to, I'm sure we have most things sorted anyway if we did it in a few weeks?" Chuck announced.

"That's a wonderful idea, I shall carry on with the preparation and try and find a venue for you" Eleanor said excited.

"I'm feeling tired, I'm going upstairs to lie down" Blair said walking off up into her room as Chuck followed concerned.

As Chuck smiled and left both Eleanor and Cyrus to continue talking about wedding arrangements and suitable venues for the couple.

Lying on her side, looking out of the window Chuck walked in and came up behind her on her bed. "I'm sorry, am I moving too fast for you..." Chuck asked, not sure what was wrong.

"No, it's just a lot for me to take in... plus I've had a busy few days" Blair replied tired as Chuck wrapped his arm around her stomach, kissing her sweetly "You sure, I would understand if you were?" Grabbing his arm pulling it over to rest on her bump she continued feeling so safe with him there.

"Positive, I want you... I want us, us to be a family" Blair said as he buried his chin into her shoulder, moving closer together.

Before suddenly feeling the baby kick "Was that just..."

"Yeah" She interrupted, as they both began smiling holding onto her stomach protectively.

* * *

><p>Thank you so for the reviews everyone means alot!<p>

As im finishing with this story for now.. i am thinking of writing some others soon as i have a few ideas in my head.

Also Merry Christmas! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

For the continuation of this story: s/8504298/1/Ill-Be-The-One-To-Build-You-Up-II


End file.
